Unwanted Reunion
by Arex
Summary: A rewrite of an earlier fanfic, it's 8 years after the beggining of the story, and there in for an unexpected reunion. RR please!
1. Reunion

*Note, this story has some continuity errors, cause Naruto is not yet finished, and I don't know what's going on in Kishimoto-sensei's head. If things don't add up, it's an alternate universe. Yeah. Anyway, this story takes place 8 years after the begging on Naruto, so there now 18-20 or so.  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
'Bring bring.'  
  
"Erm... I don't want to get up!" Uzumaki Naruto screamed at the clock... His eyes half closed he took the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. He stuffed his head back in his pillow. "It's still to early to have ramen," he mumbled to himself as he feels asleep.  
  
He woke back up to knocking at his door. He scrambled to get to his door; there he opened the door. "Naruto-Baka? What are you doing half asleep?" There stood Inuzuka Kiba, 19 years old. He stood with his short black hair, and his Jounin outfit on semi-neatly. Akamaru, his dog was now in his older years sat on top of head. Naruto stood there, about 4 inches shorter than him, his blonde hair frayed in a lot of different directions. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's up man, why you bugging me at..." He turned to stair at a clock, almost hidden between stacks of empty ramen bowls. "11:15." Kiba stared at him blankly.  
  
"The jounin's are having a meeting with the Hokage today!"  
  
"Oh. Crap." Naruto dashed to put on his Jounin outfit, kicking garbage out of his way; we adjusted his headband, and ran out the door. The two dashed to the Konoha-gakure building. There they we're meted my Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend, standing in front of the door. "Hi Kiba-Kun... Hello Naruto- kun, why are you so late?" she asked Kiba. He pointed to Naruto, now sitting on the ground picking eye gunk out of his eyes. He muttered something, but neither Hinata nor Kiba understood it. Kiba poked him. Naruto thought Hinata always acted weird, even after she started dating Kiba. She's a weird girl.  
  
"Come on already!" They walked inside together, Akamaru leading the way, but he got tired so Naruto picked him up and sat him up top his head, we're he sat. Hinata didn't go in with them, she isn't a Jounin, and she works in the Hokage's building issuing out job orders to shinobi. The two of them pushed the door open and sat at once was there Ninja Academy desks. "Nostalgic, eh?" Kiba said looking around, half joking. Naruto squirmed.  
  
"Not good memories." Naruto said squirming. Kiba chuckled to himself. They looked at the people around the room. "Say, where's that old teammate of yours. Damn, I can never remember his name... Um. Oh yeah, Jiro." Kiba stared.  
  
"It's Shino, Naruto-baka! Shi! Without the Tenten!"  
  
"I though Tenten was outside with Hinata" Naruto said confused, he said fixing his headband at little nicer. Kiba rubbed his head, and just laughed again.  
  
"He's on some secret, a-class, ninja mission. The whole things on a need to know basis, he's been gone for about 6 months now."  
  
Naruto looked around the room, seeing many ninja's that he hasn't seen for years. Shikamaru stood to the side, looking basically the same he always did, except his had now grown a goatee, just like his mentor and former teacher Asuma. Next row down sat Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto squirmed at the sight. "...Bastard." he mumbled to himself. Sasuke looked weird, or at least to Naruto's point of view, his black hair went long around his ears, and around to the end of his neck. His eyes we're blood red, and 3 black circles spiraled around, the Sharingan was now permanent. In the last couple of years, Sasuke had tried to hide Orochimaru's curse of him, but now he let it stay.  
  
Clenched to his arm stood Ino, a girl who had a crush on him for years. She smiled gleefully, holding her loves arm. Although, Sasuke didn't seem as happy to be with Ino, as much as Ino was to be with him. Kiba flapped his arm back and forth. "Calm down, Naruto-kun." he said, while his other arm scratching Akamaru behind his ears. "Looks who's here." He said nudging his head to the door.  
  
Naruto looked, and through the door came Haruno Sakura. Naruto's childhood crush. She had a shapely form, even under the layers of her Jounin outfit. She had long hair again, except now a ponytail. She came in with a clipboard. She was now the head teacher at the Ninja Academy. She saw Naruto standing next to Kiba and waved innocently. That had been mutual friends for a year or so, they stopped there childhood squabbling only then.  
  
She spoke with a loud confident voice "Welcome back to your academy. I'm sure it brings back many memories of when we all used to learn hear." Naruto laughed to himself, and Sakura sneered. Sasuke seemed like he didn't care about either of his former teammates. "I'm sure many of you are wondering why you are here. I'm sorry, but right now I can't disclose the information, since I don't even know. All the 6th Hokage has told me to say... Oh wait... You're here." She said turning to the door.  
  
There, in the shadow of the door walked in the 6th hokage, donning the 3rd Hokage's clothes, stepped into the light. Naruto waved at the 6th Hokage. And yelled, "Iruka-San!" 


	2. Conflict

Chapter 2: Conflict  
  
Umino Iruka, 6th Hokage, walked into the room. Half his face was shadowed from the giant hat he wore. The kanji for fire had seemed to be glowing. "Thank you, Sakura-san" He said, picking his head up, revealing a smile. "Memories, indeed."  
  
He lowered his head again, casting his head back into shadows. Naruto waved again, but Iruka seemed not interested. Kiba turned to Naruto and shrugged.  
  
Iruka cleared his through; his voice had gotten raspy, "I'm sure many of you are wondering why you we're all called here today. In fact, I cannot disclose the information. All I can say is that in 2 weeks is to be ready to fight. Information might be disclosed sooner, but that's all I am allowed to say now. Pray that this turns out to be nothing." He turned around, holding his hat over his eyes. He nodded to Sakura.  
  
"You heard the Hokage! This time, next week!" she said to the crowd... Naruto sighed.  
  
"11:30 on a Saturday? I need my beauty sleep." he grumbled.  
  
"Naruto! That's not important right now! Why do you think is so important that Iruka-sama couldn't tell us?" Kiba turned to Naruto. The mumble of confusion and worry filled the room. Naruto shrugged.  
  
"I dunno'." he said, half confused. Kiba sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Anyway, let's get out of here, there doesn't seem to be other reason to stay." He said looking around, than woke up Akamaru, who had apparently fallen asleep on the desk. The two got up, out of there seats, and took a finale look at his classmates. Sasuke didn't seem to really care what was going on, he just seemed to be ignoring Ino. Ino was no longer grasping onto Sasuke's arm, but still didn't seem a bit worried or upset. Shikamaru seemed to be falling asleep by the door. The two walked by Choiji, fat as always, seemed to be cramming chips down his throat.  
  
Naruto pointed to him and said, "That reminds me, I'm hungry." Kiba nodded to Naruto's comment.  
  
"Maybe we should invite Sakura for lunch," Kiba suggested, and Naruto nodded his head. He was about to say something "Yes, I know Naruto-kun, you want Ramen. Say, where is Sakura?" he looked around, and she had disappeared from the room.  
  
"Hello you two." The two of them turned around, and there stood Iruka.  
  
"Iruka-San!" Naruto said gleefully, giving him a hug. He didn't get to see Iruka as much as he liked, his job as Hokage took up a long part of the day.  
  
"Kiba-kun, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take Naruto away from you for an hour. Is that okay?" he asked Kiba. Naruto seemed confused about what was going on. Kiba nodded. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to treat you to some Ramen."  
  
"Yatta!" Naruto said smiling as the two walked out the building. 


End file.
